Electroman Adventures
Electroman Adventures is the thirteenth level of Geometry Dash. It is the fourth level to be rated "Insane" as of Update 1.9. This level was originally rated "Harder", but the difficulty was changed to "Insane" in Update 1.7. Level description Electroman Adventures introduces transparent sawblades, breakable blocks, ice-themed spikes, and fake spikes. It also introduces a new kind of block and platform. The level starts with a fairly simple cube sequence, but with a lot more decorations than previous levels. Also, a major change is that jump rings are now surrounded by spinning blade-like objects. These are not real, you can still use the jump rings. Make sure you follow the arrows and do not over jump in the first cube part. After the cube sequence, there is a short mini-ship portion which ends with a narrow passageway somewhat tricky to navigate. The next sequence is in mini-cube form. There will be many jump pads, giving the player a slight break from tapping. Shortly, after a few spikes (now styled to look like ice), the player goes into ball form (regular size) for a short while. After a few blue jump rings in ball form, there is a mirrored cube sequence which also has an anti-gravity portion. This requires some care. The player then goes out of the mirror to do a short UFO sequence which features many spiky blocks and then a ship sequence as well. Then there is another mirror section, and the player turns into mini-UFO form to do a short sequence. Finally, the player exits the mirror for the last time (unless they use the design error and slip under a portal), and then goes into mini-ship form for a short sequence. Then, the player switches into mini-cube form for a fairly tough sequence which also has antigravity. This is followed by an intense mini-ball section which requires more tapping than previous levels. Finally, the level finishes in cube form with a few blue jump rings and then some jumps. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located before the first ship sequence. When there are 3 pillars of breakable blocks, instead of hitting the two jump rings, jumping up once and dropping, hit the two jump rings and jump 4 times. Hit another yellow jump ring and collect the coin. Make sure you don't jump immediately after collecting the coin or you will hit a spike. Go through the breakable blocks and hit the pink jump ring to enter the first ship sequence. Very rarely, the top block want not to be destroyed and you will crash on the spikes on the wall. *The second secret coin is during the first mini-ship sequence. There will be an obstacle with spikes on its sides after the sixth "pillar" of saw blades. Carefully fly through the area where there are fake spikes. Grab the coin and exit through the other side. It is possible to fly over the coin. *The third secret coin is during the mini-ball sequence. Just like the other coins there are fake spikes, go through them and change gravity rapidly to avoid the incoming spikes, and once you have avoided all the spikes change gravity once again to make sure you don't crash at the top. Don't tap too fast or you will hit a spike. Trivia *The title "Electroman Adventures" is 1 character too long if it were to be used as a custom level title. This also happens with the name "Theory of Everything" which is also 1 character, and "Theory of Everything 2", which is 3 characters. *On the Update 1.6 trailer, the beginning section had a slightly different layout. There were also no breakable blocks. *Along with Clutterfunk, Electroman Adventures unlocks a ship when it is completed in Normal Mode. * All of the secret coins use fake spikes in the pathways of getting them. *Electroman Adventures rewards the same amount of stars as xStep and Blast Processing, although Electroman Adventures is considerably the hardest of the three. *It takes 1 minute and 28 seconds to complete the level. *This is the only level that had its difficulty changed in an update outside of Update 1.9, and also the only one to have its difficulty increased. *Electroman Adventures is currently the last level to include the mirror portal. *Before the song ends, you can hear a voice saying "3!", This is because the full song goes "3, 2, 1!" http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/479319. *If you go above or below the last ship portal, you have reversed the end, and your icon does not change into a ship, but remains as a UFO. *The first 12 levels all have increasing numbers of stars as a reward. This level breaks the trend, with only 10 stars. Walkthrough Gallery ElectromanAdventuresMenu.png|Electroman Adventures on the main menu ElectromanAdventuresMenuOld.png|The level select menu before 1.7 Ship 3.png|Ship unlocked after completing in Normal Mode (Ship 03) EA-C1.png|First secret coin (Cube) EA-C2.png|Second secret coin (Ship) EA-C3.png|Third secret coin (Ball) Category:Levels